Have I Gotten Your Attention Now?
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: Sitting within the far off recesses of Roxas' mind—his own body asleep, but his heart and subconscious sealed within his Nobody—Sora brings memories; waiting for the day when things finally fall into place.  Set during 358/2 Days. Slight SoRoku themes.


MHC: Set some time during _358/2 Days_. First fanfiction in what seems like forever… Enjoy.

It wasn't like he was enjoying this.

Maybe just a little.

Maybe a lot.

Sitting within the far off recesses of this Nobody's mind, he watches the other's subconscious toss and turn: restless from dreams and memories that didn't belong to him but no they _did _but he could never tell because he just wanted to _understand_ for once because not knowing was driving him crazy and—

That's when Sora steps in.

He hated sleeping for so long; hated to live within these too-bright walls of half a heart that is his, but _isn't_ his. He could tell though, because his own half, in all honesty, was so much more satisfyingly dark.

He felt like the little black spot of yang sitting within the yin, and he wanted to just WAKE UP.

But instead he steps into Roxas' dream, even though his Nobody's suffering made him feel superior somehow, and attempts once again to bring out the truth.

Déjà vu.

Sora _would_ count how many nights he's done this—somewhere well into the two hundreds—but instead of wasting time keeping track, he wasted time keeping Roxas' mind on the right track.

"It's not what is seems," He hisses like he's done many times before. "They're liars. All of them. They're keeping things from you… betrayed you. Are you too blinded by your light—OUR light—to see the truth?"

He listens as Roxas, both in mind and body, whimpers; crying out an "It _can't_ be…"

Sora's façade of an innocent, selfless boy perfectly masked the calculating, plotting, ever-seeing benign of truth in ways which surprised even Sora himself. He wasn't always like that, no… It developed over time, ever since first wielding the Keyblade. He was like Riku, in a way; finding the darkness and letting it entice him, wanting to wield it's powers... but Riku was weak, and succumbed to the dark. Sora was strong, and the dark instead cowered before his power.

All the light that was left, the light that was being so harshly scrapped and pieced together by whoever cared enough, was within Roxas.

"Listen to me," Sora growls, bringing out the lost-cause fighter he is. "Stop being so damn _innocent_. This is what they _want_. Fight it!"

He watches in resentment as Roxas' dream-self begins to sob as figures the Nobody didn't know nor understand pass him in a blur. Had Sora really been just as innocent way back when?

Don't get Sora wrong; all darkness aside, he still loves his friends. He hasn't been corrupted, he isn't pure evil… he's just… well, chaotic neutral in a sense of saying. Not as divine as Riku was trying to be, but not as pure evil as people expected him to be.

On a scale of 1 to 10—1 being light, 5 being in between, and 10 being dark—he was an 8. Not absolutely dark, but far from light. Roxas… on the other hand… was steadily approaching 2, but was too afraid to go past 1, and this frustrated Sora to no end.

But I digress.

Letting out a heavy, exasperated sigh, Sora begins to speak in a gentle voice. "Roxas, you have to be strong for the both of us." He glances at the sobbing Nobody, knowing what he has to do next.

So he approaches carefully, all the while thinking of memories that he'd started to recover.

Of course Sora was still Sora, memories or not. He knew his purpose, even if the…was it a promise? Yes. A promise with that… girl in the white dress; what was her name? Well, either way, the bottom line was he could only remember by helping Roxas remember.

His only fear being that he'd forget Roxas.

He wanted to remember his Nobody; he wanted to spend time with Roxas while in dreamland, much like he's doing now and he wanted to devote bored or lazy days idly chit chatting within thoughts…

However, he didn't want the light as much as he wanted Roxas.

Still he knew he'd never awaken from this dreadful sleep—while at the same time trapped within the far off recesses of Roxas' half-heart and mind—if he didn't retrieve his almost literal other-half from the Nobody.

He hated referring to Roxas as that. A Nobody.

So he reaches out and touches Roxas; the boy whipping around and staring at him wide eyed.

"S…Sora?" The Nobody chokes out.

Roxas looks like a wreck. With every night it got worse… and it crushed Sora to know there was nothing he could do to help.

"I'm sorry," He says, wishing that an apology was enough. "I just want to tell you that everything that you see here… well, it's for the best. That's all you need to know for now."

Roxas looks away, brows furrowing as he scowls.

"I hate not knowing."

Sora sighs again; wishing his other would just believe him for once.

"Do you ever think maybe you do know, but you refuse to acknowledge the truth?"

Roxas gives him a puzzled look. "But… why take chances? What if it is a lie?"

This was expected. So heart-driven… Roxas truly was Sora's Nobody. At this, said brunet smiles warily.

He wants to tell Roxas that his heart would know, but he doesn't. Instead he embraces the Nobody, telling him instead the time would come when he'd understand, but he had to be patient.

Until then, Sora promises himself, he'd be patient too.

Not a moment later, Roxas awakens with tears streaming his face and a strange ache somewhere in his chest and his head. He puts it off to overworking himself or a blow from a Heartless and prepares for his day, as per usual.

Meanwhile, Sora's head and heart ached from the pity he felt for Roxas. His light—his beautiful, sweet light—was being used and abused.

He hated it.

But he couldn't do a thing.

So, sitting within the far off recesses of Roxas' mind—his own body asleep, but his heart and subconscious sealed within this overburdened angel of a Nobody—he waits for the time to come when everything will fall into place.

Still, the question begs to be asked, just like it did every day and every night…

"Have I gotten your attention now, Roxas?"


End file.
